PokeToons- WWE Pokemon SuperStars
by J'LoBuizel
Summary: Professional Wrestling! The peak of sports entertainment! Buizel and Buneary are huge fans of course. Pikachu's just a clueless little bean when it comes to wrestling. Pachi can't stand it. But the time has come, when they go from watching the action outside the ring, to being in the action INSIDE the ring. Look out WWE Universe! PokeToons have invaded!


**A/N:** **I'M BACK FROM THE GRAVE! I know kids, it's been a long time. But don't worry, I'm back and I'm here to stay. The Rock has come back!**

 **Now, two of my favorite things in the world. Pokemon... and WWE. That's right kids, I'm a WWE fanboy. I just recently got back into it after a while, and boy has it changed. I like the new changes though, I think it definitely has gotten alot better. Anyway, I hope you kids enjoy this Pokemon/WWE hyprid.**

 **By the way, I'm referencing real wrestlers, but I'm giving them different names. But if you're a true WWE fan, you'll reconize them. For example:**

 **Real: Bobby Roode vs. PokeToons: Robbie Rude**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR WWE.**

It was Monday night, and that meant only one thing.

Monday Night Brawl! The peak of sports entertainment!

Buizel and Buneary were sitting on the couch together, anxiously watching the current match. They were both on the edge of the couch.

"Come on Danny Bryant! Crush him," Buneary cheered, "I wanna see some blood!"

"Go for legs!" Buizel cried.

They were watching a singles match between Danny Bryant and Curt Axehandle. It was close, they were at each other's throats.

Buizel and Buneary weren't very quiet while cheering though. Pachirisu could hear them clear across the livingoom. She was trying to read a book, but all the loud cheering and yelling made it difficult for her. She sighed deeply, closed her book, and marched into the kitchen.

Danny Bryant kicked Curt right in the back his knee, causing his legs to buckle and he fell to his kness. Then Danny started to kick him in the chest repeatedly. Each time he landed a kick, Buizel and Buneary both chanted "yes" along with the crowd.

"YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES... YES!"

Pikachu walked into the livingroom, perplexed by all the yelling. He walked up to Buizel and Buneary.

"What are you guys yelling about?" He asked.

"We're watching the match," Buizel said, "Wanna join in?"

"What match?"

Pikachu looked at the t.v, and was caught off guard by what he saw.

"Wha-... why are they in their underwear?!"

"It's not underwear silly", Buneary said, "It's wreslting trunks, and they're for flexibility."

"Yeah, and they look super cool in them!" Buizel said.

As Pikachu looked at the t.v, he noticed the amount of facial hair Danny Bryant had. It was quite impressive. He wondered how long it took for him to grow all that.

"What is this?" Pikachu asked.

"It's wrestling," Buizel said, "The most glamorous, entertaining, and action pact sport ever!"

"Come sit next to me and see for yourself," Buneary said as she patted the spot next to her.

Pikachu climbed up onto the couch and sat down next to Buneary. They both snuggled and made themselves comfortable.

As they watched the match, Piplup waddled along minding his own bussines, until he saw the match. He gasped, then he climbed up behind them and pouted.

"Hey," he whinned, "You guys didn't tell me Brawl was on!"

"Sorry Pip, if you weren't so busy with your game, we would've told ya," said Buneary.

"It's a videogame, I can save and quit anytime you know!"

"Sorry, if it makes you feel any better we recorded it."

Piplup sighed. He climbed over the back of the couch and sat down next to Buizel. Together, the four of them watched wrestling.

 **XXX**

Pachirisu was in the kitchen, still reading her book. Her mind was deep inside her book. Her imagination flowing, as she read through each paragraph. She enjoyed reading. It was her favorite pass time.

Unfortunately, the loud cheering and yelling from her friends interrupted her reading. She tried to block them out, but they were to loud. After a heavy sigh, she put down her book and marched straight into the livingroom. She crossed her arms and glared at her friends, whom were still yelling at the t.v.

"Can you guys keep it down! I'm trying to read!" She said.

They kept cheering.

"Are you guys even listening? You guys are being so disruptive. Now I know how Lucario feels."

They looked at her.

"Sorry," they all said.

"What are you even watching?"

She looked at the t.v. A man who apeared to be Irish, walked down the ramp with a black leather jacket, a black speedo, and black knee pads, kick pads and boots. Pachi groaned as soon as she realized what they were watching.

"Seriously? You're watching this?!"

"Yeah, so?" Piplup asked.

"Out of anything else that's on t.v right now, you'd rather watch wrestling?"

"Yeah," said Buizel.

"You do know that the Pokemon Battle Tournament is on right now as well right?"

"What's wrong with wrestling?" Pikachu asked.

"You too Pikachu?"

"Well yeah. It's really cool."

"You do know wrestling is fake... right?"

"FAKE?!" Pikachu asked in shock.

Buneary sighed, "Of course we know it's scripted. Everybody knows that."

"Woah woah woah, hey hang on a sec, you guys didn't tell me that wrestling was fake."

"Well we didn't say it was real either," Buizel said.

That was very true. They never did say it was real.

"Wait a minute. If wrestling is fake, then why do you guys watch it and cheer on the wrestlers anyway," Pikachu asked.

"Because the stories are captivating, the wrestlers are cool and fun to watch, the sport is very flashy, and it's just really easy to get into," said Piplup.

"Well, can you guys watch it a little more quiet please. I can't even hear myself think over all of your yelling." said Pachirisu.

"Alright we'll keep it down," said Buneary.

"Thank you. Now, while you guys watch a bunch of sweaty guys running around in their underwear, I'm going to do something productive with my time, and gain more knowledge. Have fun."

She walked off, leaving her friends to continue watching their wrestling.

Pikachu was a little bummed out to learn that wrestling was actually fake. It just ruins it a bit for him. He observed the triple threat match between Ben Valor, Devin Owens and some huge dude he couldn't remember the name of. He watched as they threw punches at each other, kicked each other and threw each other. So ALL of that was fake?

He nudged Buneary, whom was snuggled in his side. She looked at him with her cute little beaming eyes.

"Hmmm?"

"So... all of that is fake?" Pikachu asked as he pointed at the t.v.

"Well, saying that professional wrestling is completely fake would be a long stretch. I mean yeah it's scripted, but even though their punches and kicks are fake, and the winner is chosen depending on the story, doesn't mean it's all fake."

"I don't quite understand."

"Those guys get real messed up all the time. The falls are real, the botches are real, and injuries happen all the time. Not only that, but they all go through intense training to stay fit. It may be scripted, but that doesn't mean it's fake. There's a big difference between "fake", and "scripted".

She gave him a little kiss on his forehead.

"Now shutup and enjoy the show," she giggled.

They both went back to watching. Pikachu really thought about what she said. So it's fake, but not fake at the same time. Pikachu would have to figure it out later. He put the subject in the back of his mind, and continued watching. Though it surprised him by the amount of people who would prefer fake wrestling over pokemon battles, which was definitely not fake.

 **A/N: That's it for the first chapter, that's right, there's a chapter two as well. But you'll have to wait for it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter one! Remember to _Stay Tuned!_**

 **Word of The Day: Help**

 **Help:** make it easier for (someone) to do something by offering one's services or resources.

 **Always be sure to lend a hand to someone in need, whether it be family, friends, or maybe someone you don't know that needs assistance. Just make sure they won't kidnap you.**

 **Question of the day: Did you reconize any of the wrestlers referenced in this fic? Comment your answers, and the first person to get it right will win 10,000 v-bucks!**


End file.
